


Nightmare of One-Shots

by Thongchan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Collection of one-shots, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, One-Shots, Other, anything horror, based on my dreams, horror shit, scary stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots that are based on my nightmares that I had been dreaming. Each chapter will contain one of the characters that appeared in my dreams and experience the horror adventures that occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away from the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I remember I had told some of the viewers who read "Survive the Night" that I would turn this into a series and uh ahahaha, I fuckin' did it. I finally did it.  
> I decided to make this into a series. It'll be really fun to write out what I had dreamed.  
> Anyways, the first one-shot features Bonnie, the lavender-colored rabbit himself.  
> I had written this one-shot early this month, but the sickness man, the sickness...  
> Hope I didn't disappoint you.

I was already dashing out of the office as I fell onto the hallway floors, but managed to push myself up and kept on running. When I first saw that lavender-colored rabbit, Bonnie for the very first time, I grew scared shitless. The moment he had peeked behind the left door of the West Hall, I already grew terrified and ran out of the office for my dear life.

I have no idea why I took the job in the first place, but I guess I was desperate for earning money since my money commissions has been slow for quite some time. What I didn't know about the pizzeria was the place where the murder of five children had took place sometime years ago. When I first read about it on the old newspaper article, I grew frantic but then come on, I don't think one of the children would take control of the animatronics, right...?

Anyways, I ran towards the supply closet and quickly closed the door and locked it. I begin to grow scared as I was looking around the room, seeing nothing but a shelf with labeled bottles, a broom, a mop with the bucket, and the camera that was placed here. I remained calm as I begin to hear the door getting banged harder and I jolted up in fear.

"Oh no, he found me...! He found me...!" I whispered to myself as the banging went louder and harder. I hugged myself as I watched the door, the hinges were slowly popping off, one by one.

Moments later, all hinges were eventually popped off and the door was kicked down by the lavender-colored rabbit, who was gazing at me intently. I cannot tell if he's smirking at me or not, but his gaze is rather creepy to begin with. I begin to walk backwards towards the wall as my gaze never left his.

"Why did you ran away from me, little girl??" Bonnie asked as he stepped towards me. "All I want is to have some "fun" with you..."

"No, you're trying to kill me, that's what you want to do!" I spat at him as my back hit the wall. "I don't want to play with you, Bonnie!"

Bonnie let out an eerie laugh as he stood in front of me and looked down at me. "Well, that's too bad, because I REALLY want to play with you..And you're going to enjoy what I'm going to do with you.."

Before I could do anything, Bonnie swiftly grabbed me by my feet and dragged me across the room, which prompt me to fall flat on my face. I tried to hold onto the door tightly, but Bonnie pulled me aggressively, making me let go of the door. I screamed as I begged him not to kill me, but all I can hear from him was laughter.

"Bonnie, please! Please, don't! Don't kill me!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!" I cried frantically.

"Relax, little one. I promise you that you will enjoy this.." Bonnie smiled more as he dragged me into the backstage.

I begin to scream as I was pulled into the darkness, now losing hope for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be better. I have so many one-shots to write about, and hell, maybe Markiplier might be a guest star to one of my dreams.


	2. Trapped by the Animatronics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> ..  
> So, I had this dream after I had watched Markiplier play two-three episodes Five Nights at Fuckboy's the night before yesterday and it was one of the deepest, yet scariest nightmare I ever had so far. I never thought to have all animatronics ganging on me by trying to end my life.  
> I blame myself for watching those videos at night time. But, I don't give a fuuuuuck..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...I need a new chapter title for this. I come up with lame titles. I try to make this chapter short, so ya'll don't have to read my long ass writing and I don't want ya'll to be bored. :(

BANG BANG BANG!

The door was being banged (..XD) by one of the animatronics, whom attempted to try to kill me before I shut the door on them. I only have 40% of my power left and I tried not to lose my power as best as I can.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, LITTLE GIRL!" The animatronic screamed.

"Screw you, Bonnie...! G-go away!" I yelled back as I checked the 'Dining Area' cam and saw that Chica was standing behind the tables, almost towards the East Hall entrance. "Oh god...Okay..Chica is at the dining area...I need to keep my close eye on her."

I looked at the left side of the glass window to see if Bonnie has left. When I saw that his shadow was not there, I sighed in relief and opened the door. My power is down to 35%.

"Okay...Bonnie is out the way...Now...let's check on Foxy.." I muttered to myself as I clicked on the 'Pirate Cove' cam to see that Foxy is peeping out from the curtains, watching the camera eerily.

"Yeesh...Such a creepy stare..." I shook my head as I turned my head to see Chica standing in front of the window on the right side of the hall.

"OH SHIT!" I quickly closed the door on my right and begin to hyperventilate, holding my chest as I felt my heart beating in a fast pace. "Okay...okay...stay calm...Stay calm...."

As I clicked on the 'Pirate Cove' cam again, I noticed that Foxy was gone from his spot. I blinked in confusion as I quickly clicked on the cams to see where he is, only to witness him rushing down the East Hall.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!!" I slammed my hand on the red button and I heard Foxy beating down the metal door aggressively. I watched my power go down to 20%.

"Ye know, ye would have to give up eventually. It's only 4:45 and ye wouldn't be able to make it, hehehehe." Foxy chuckled as he watched me from the window, creepy smirk on his face.

"No duh, you damn pirate..!" I barked back as I curled up in a ball.

'He's right. I wouldn't be able to make it out of here alive and I only have 1 and a half hour left! And my power is down to 16%! I am so screwed...!' I thought as I begin to sob silently.

I begin to check on the rest of the cams for Freddy, only to stop on the 'Restroom Cam' where I can see him staring into the camera, eerily up close to the cam.

"Your time is almost up, little security guard." Freddy cooed into the camera, knowing that I'm watching him. "When you run out of power, we will have a lot of fun "playing" with you."

I gulped as I heard him laugh deeply as I glanced at the power, it reads 10%. "Shit...shiiit...."

Foxy begin to bang the door again, as I witnessed Bonnie watching me through the window, having that toothy grin on his face. Chica, on the other hand, was standing in front of the window on the right side, just watching me with her purple eyes glaring at me in a menacing way. God, how I wish to have pretty-colored purple eyes like her...

As I saw the power going from 5% to 4%, I begin curl myself in a ball, holding my dark, sheer-clothed knees against my torso as I closed my eyes tightly.

"This is it...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...." I said to myself as the power finally went off and the room was engulfed in darkness. Then, I begin to hear the "Toreador March" play out of nowhere. I begin to open my eyes to see Freddy flashing within the darkness as his gaze met with mine. After a good couple of minutes, his tune stopped and it went quiet, even Freddy stopped flashing and both sides of the entrance were pitch black.

"Fuck...fuck....FUUUUUUCK!!" I cursed myself in anger mixed with panic.

"SURPRISE!!!!" The four animatronics popped up next to me, screeching in my face altogether. I jumped back against the chair as I screamed in great terror. Bonnie grabbed my left arm, while Chica grabbed my right side. I looked at Freddy and Foxy, who were glaring back at me with evil smiles on their faces.

"Prepare to enjoy the "fun", security guard." Freddy spoke.

"Because, what we're about to do to ye wouldn't be too pretty..But, we're sure ye'll like it as much as we do." Foxy chuckled as he raised his hook into the air, preparing to strike down a slash at me.

I begin to scream as I felt my uniform being torn apart, before feeling painful slashes onto my bare skin. The animatronics begin to crowd over me, laughing darkly as everything fade into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read about FNAF having a film adaption?   
> I'm really excited to have the movie come out hopefully this year, whenever they announce the release date.


	3. Horror at Fazbear's Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers. I am updating the Nightmare of One-Shots after being quiet for 3 months.  
> Somethings happened to me months ago, but I rather not talk about it, because it just pisses me off to no end.  
> Not to mention, I have a job now, so that's also another reason why I went quiet.
> 
> To make it, I written this chapter that features Springtrap this time. Last night, I was rewatching FNAF 3 during my evening lunch hour and I been pondering on writing something. So here it is.

On the fourth night at Fazbear's Fright: Horror Attraction, I begin to hyperventilate right after I had saw Phantom Foxy lunged at me, causing a ventilation error in the monitor system. I quickly begin to reboot the ventilation system before checking on the cameras for Springtrap's location. Fucking bastard nearly cost me my life is that yellow/green rabbit were to hear the the system go off. Don't get me started on that Phantom Puppet character...I honestly don't know why I chose to come back to the attraction for the fourth time, but I guess I wanted some thrill in my life..

Anyways, I was checking on the CAMs to see if Springtrap is nearby the office or not and when I checked on CAM 01, the animatronic was staring directly into the camera eerily, which caused a sudden chill down to my spine.

"Fucking bastard..you're not getting near the office that easily." I muttered as I played BB's audio in CAM 06, hopefully the voice would suddenly have him distracted momentarily... I know he loooves the noise of actual children. Creepy little thing..

I was clicking on CAM 07 and CAM 10, before placing down the monitor to check on the office door. Suddenly, Phantom BB lunged at me with a sinister scream, causing not only the ventilation system to go off, but I screamed in terror and let out a cold sweat. "Shit! Stupid BB..! Damn it..!"

Then I realized that Springtrap could be on his way to the Office, since he is not too far from where I am. I quickly tried to reboot the ventilation system, praying that the noise will die down within at least 3 minutes. Oh, how I wanted to survive this horrible night and go home to sleep off the fears. Once the system has died down, I looked at the time and it's already 5:50AM, at least 10 minutes away from 6AM.

"Okay..I am almost there.. 10 minutes..just 10 minutes and I'll be going home." I said to myself as I weakly smiled to myself. When I set the monitor down, I froze when I was staring into the dead eyes of the animatronic, who is peeking behind the door with that eery-looking grin. Shit, it's too late to get him far away from the office. Fuck me..

I dared not to blink, but if I did, he would have been right in front of me already. I begin to sweat as I stared right into his eyes, cringing a bit. "Heeeyy Springtrap.. Listen, I know we got off the wrong foot since the second night you made your grand entrance, but listen, listen, I don't think you should kill me! I know you wanted to scare some night security guards, because you're probably bored from being lonely all the time and wanted something thrilling to do, b-but you got what you wanted, right? You have no intentions to kill me..! Ehehee...??"

Springtrap suddenly walked his way towards me, causing me to scoot back with the chair. Fuck, not only he looked charred and creepy, but the way he walks is... human-like. I never seen him walking like that up close because I always prevented him from coming to the office, but looking at how the way he walks.. Does it mean there's "someone" in his suit that caused him to walk like a human?

Anyways, my chair tipped over and I fell back first on the hard floor, causing me to yelp in pain. Before I could do anything, Springtrap grabbed me aggressively, causing me to scream in surprise.

"No, no wait! No! Don't hurt me, come on! I even apologize for writing bad stuff about you in my journal! Don't kill me!!" I pleaded as I begin to tear up. Then I heard a dark chuckle coming from the animatronic himself.

"You're a funny little girl..." Springtrap spoke, which surprised me, because I never heard him talk.

"Y-you can talk..??" I questioned him, stupidly.

"Oh of course I can talk, dear girl... Does this surprise you??"

I slowly nodded my head as the rabbit cackled in amusement, but dark at the same time. I must be dreaming, but then again, this IS reality.. and I'm going to die.

"This is why I love so much about you... You act like a brave girl, yet you hyperventilate when you saw the hallucinations of the past animatronics that were burnt down years ago and how you try to prevent me from getting to you.. It's cute how you try to act brave throughout the nights you been here... Now, I have the opportunity to keep you here and stay with me, forever..and ever.." Springtrap said as he grinned even more.

I widened my eyes as I begin to struggle out of his grip, kicking him in the torso area. Springtrap hissed in pain as I landed on my feet and made a break out of the office to the exit door, but fell onto the floor harshly.

"Damn, damn, damn....noooo!!!" I screamed as I watched Springtrap pacing towards me, cackling evilly as he prepared himself to grab me. Just as when I closed my brown eyes, suddenly we both heard an alarm clock that has the children screaming "Yay!!". When I peeked, it's already 6AM, thus ending the fourth night for me.

'At last.. Saved by the bell...' I thought to myself as I sighed in relief.

Springtrap grunted in anger as he glared intently into my eyes. "You may have survived the fourth night... but be warned that you still have to come back here for your final night... And when you come back... I'm not holding back and I will, oh I WILL... be more aggressive this time.." He grinned as he leaned close to my face. "And..you will be mine forever...Have a pleasant day, Miss Security Guard..."

I watched him head back to where he came from and I sighed in relief. But he's right though, I have to come back here for my final night and hell, I might be feeling scared when he said he will not hold back and how he'll become much aggressive this time. Shit.. I need to get my head in the game for the next several hours...

As I walked out of the attraction, something tells me to quit my job, but then again, I can't, because I needed the money for myself.. Is it worth risking my life over a damn paycheck?

The screen blackens as all you can hear is the car engine starting and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had recently watched FNAF 4 and it was really scary. The fact that you play as a child, that's also cool. I'm not going to spoil it in case most of you haven't watched it yet.
> 
> One of the chapters might be based where I take the role as a child and defend myself against the animatronics.


End file.
